Uke Shuuhei Yaoi Dabbles
by addictedanimelover
Summary: This is a collection of Shuuhei Hisagi yaoi oneshots. All the oneshots will be rated. No hate please!
1. Chapter 1

**Kensei x Shuuhei**

Rated:T

No hate please!

****

**Stubborn**

Taking a deep breath, I rapped smartly on his Captain's door.

"Who is it?" Kensei demanded from the other side of the door.

"It's Hisagi Captain...I heard you got wounded..."

The door flew open. A half-naked Kensei stood there, his hair a mess, his eyes blazing, a long, thin cut on his right arm dripping blood. If he wasn't wounded, I probably would have wanted him to fuck me right then and there. "I don't need any help." He growled warningly.

At least he didn't shout. "I don't care if you don't need help Sir.." I said equally determined calm. "I'm not asking you to go to the 4th division. I just was to sew up your wound before you bleed to death."

"I've had worse wounds and I've taken care of them myself." Captain said and started to close the door.

I stuck my foot in the opening. "You're handy with a needle and thread?" We both knew he wasn't. At all.

He glanced down at my foot and frowned, but stopped trying to close the door. "It will heal without it."

"Perhaps sir. Perhaps not." I said as I sighed softly and pushed through the door and into the room.

The last time I had been in this room, I had been completely drunk. I only remembered getting drunk and he brought me back to his place. When I had woken up later, I found him in the office, sleeping behind his desk.

Clearing my mind I took in the bloody water in the sink, the stain haori in a heap on the floor and some ragged strips of torn cotton. I ignored the bed.

"How did you do that? With your teeth?" I asked softly nodding at the strips.

"I told you. I can tend to my wound myself."

I started to drag a chair beside the bed. "I'm not leaving until I've done my best to help you...Captain. So you'd best sit down and let me get at it."

"The cut's not that deep."

I almost growled at him, even though one he was my captain and two he was older then me. "Just how stubborn are you Captain?"

After a long moment of mutual glaring he finally, much to my relief, threw himself into the chair and held out his hand. I swear, one of this days I was going to lose it with him.

His dark eyes seemed to mock me. "You told me earlier that I must ask you if I can touch you, so I think it's only fair that you get my permission to touch me."

My lip almost curled with scorn as I took hold of his warm hand and held it still while I examined the cut. Luckily it wasn't that deep. The use of his hand and arm would be unaffected.

"It's a good thing it was a clean cut..." I said softly.

"Good? I don't see what's good about that." He glared at me, but I didn't let it bother me.

"A ragged-edged wound is worse then a clean-edged one." I replied. I lifted my eyes up to his face, noting that he was a little pale. "But then, if you've tended to your wounds by yourself, you'd know that."

He didn't say anything as I pulled the thread to make the first stitch, my brow furrowed as I worked. He didn't say anything as I continued to work, stitching his wound close.

"You proved me wrong again, Hisagi..."

I flinched and I glanced swiftly up at his face, so close to mine. "Sorry sir."

"It's fine Hisagi. I've been proven wrong before, just not by a sexy lieutenant."

I blushed lightly as I tighten the last stitch and tried not to think about my Captain's proximity. Or note his disheveled grey hair, as if it was tousled from sleep. Or be excited by the low, husky rasp of his voice so close to my ear. Or be distracted by his lips, mere inches away from mine.

"Very neatly done." Kensei observed as I finished the last stitches. "I won't refuse your aid again."

"Thank you sir...even though you tried to convince me from not helping you...Fortunately, it takes more then a foul temper and harsh words to stop me from helping you." I said as I started to wrap his arm in a clean bandage with swift efficiency, thinking it would be best if I finished quickly.

Thee hard line of Kensei's mouth softened a little. "Hisagi…"

I glanced up as he looked at me and I looked at him, the golden gleam in his eyes altered to another kind of fire. I tried to ignore it and the flame kindling within me, but my desire was stronger then my will. My breathing quicken. My heartbeat pulsed with excitement. His face was just inches away, his body close enough to touch. I felt my resolve slip and melt away under the heat of his gaze.

His steady gaze still holding mine, he reached out and pulled me close to him. And something that felt almost like his Zanpakto. Realizing it wasn't I blushed and backed away.

Kensei's face expression hardened and once more the stone-faced Captain stood before me. "Go do what you need to do Hisagi."

"Hai." Frowning slightly I flashed stepped away, needing to take care…of…my…problem.

This sucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shuuhei x Shinji**

**Rated: T**

**Title: Deathlessly **

"I have to go..." Shuuhei spoke softly, his fingers unconsciously curled into Shinji's arm, his nails scoring the older man with a slow, sensual rhythm that he wasn't even aware of.

"Really? What if I told you I got another CD for us to listen to?" Shinji's mouth tugged up into a smile.

"Silly man..." Shuuhei whispered, his smile warm and his eyes full of soft affection. "You know I really don't want to go..."

Shinji's mysterious eyes stared at Shuuhei's bare arms as he changed the subject. "Aren't you cold without any sleeves?"

The younger man sighed softly and leaned against the wall, letting go of the other's arms and tenderly touched his guitar. "I didn't notice the cold. I only noticed the music playing in your room. "

That made Shinji's heart race and his jaw went taunt. "Then why don't you visit me more often?"

Shuuhei glanced at him, a almost bored expression on his face. "I'm busy. I can't see you 24/7 and most people would probably find our relationship weird. Even I find it weird that I like you...sir."

Shinji chuckled, his horse teeth visible for a second in the badly lit room. "I wish you could read my mind sometimes..."

Shuuhei also chuckled, a rare smile appearing on his face. "Hiyori would have hit you for saying that..."

The vizard frowned and grabbed his headphones, not looking at the other man. "Shut up."

Shuuhei stared at the blond haired man, studying the straight hair. "You want me." He said. It wasn't a question. It was a realization.

Shinji tilted his head, his eyes holding Shuuhei's gaze. "I love you."

Shuuhei was suddenly, acutely still. "That's what you tell everyone."

"I love you. I still love you. I'll always love you even though you have that stupid 69 tattoo on your face. I'll love you until the end. Deathlessly." He whispered, watching Shuuhei's every move.

Shuuhei sat there like a statue, unmoving. Shinji had always said crazy things like that in the past, but they both knew that Shinji was dead serious. Shinji's confession knocked Shuuhei completely off balance.

"It seems what I told you backfired..." Shinji asked miserably. "Because you'll never return my feelings because of-"

Shuuhei's mouth cut the older man off. He was close against Shinji, his body hungry like the mouth that was devouring his shocked lips. Even though Shuuhei weighted around the same as Shinji, his weight crushed him gently against the wall behind Shinji. Shinji responded quickly and switched their positions, hard and warm over Shuuhei.

Moaning softly, Shuuhei's mouth opened wordlessly and his hips shifted teasingly.

There was nothing to be said. Even though it felt strange for both of them, it felt perfect. It felt...right. And they both just stopped thinking at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shuuhei x Shunsui**

**Rated:T**

**Title: You're Drunk**

"You seem to enjoy letting me watch your ass while I drink..." Shunsui spoke softly, taking another sip of his sake. Shuuhei sighed, having gotten used to the taunts from the older man. "Please don't say that."

"Mmm...but I'm just telling the truth..."

"You're drunk."

"Am not~!"

Shuuhei sighed again and stared at the Captain without saying anything. Shunsui glanced up and chuckled.

"Why did you call for me? If you don't need anything sir, it would be nice if I could go back to work I'm bus-"

"Close your eyes." Shuuhei frowned slightly, not really wanting to follow any orders from the lazy Captain, but he closed his eyes. He could only follow orders.

Shunsui smiled bitterly as he studied the young man's face. He almost felt like he would have liked to kiss Shuuhei. There and now. Right underneath the blossoming cherry tree.

Shunsui stood up and drew Shuuhei closer, his hands gently on Shuuhei's lean arms, making Shuuhei tense up.

Before anyone could see what they were about to do, Shunsui gently pressed his lips against Shuuhei's soft lips. Gasping Shuuhei opened his eyes and pulled away from the Captain frowning.

"Captain! What the hell!? How drunk are you!?"

Shunsui smiled and sat back down with a sigh. "Very drunk...I think...you may go now Lieutenant."

Shuuhei opened his mouth to speak, but the brown haired man raised a hand up, stopping the Lieutenant. "Please go."

Shuuhei sighed softly and flashed-stepped away, leaving behind the distraught Captain.

If only Shuuhei could understand that Shunsui, really wasn't drunk. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Kensei x Shuuhei**

**Rated:M**

**Title: We have all night**

Kensei's hands were moving and Shuuhei only vaguely realized that they were on his bare skin now, having ripped of his clothes previously.

Who would ever had thought that Shuuhei's Captain would come to the younger man's door in the middle of the night, just to touch him?

Kensei's mouth went down on Shuuhei's chest and onto his scars. He pressed his lips warmly there and onto Shuuhei's hips. The younger man gasped softly, almost crying out when his Captain started to thrust against his hip, so much needing to be inside his Lieutenant.

"Kensei…" Shuuhei whimpered softly, blind, deaf and dumb to everything expect his sudden, overwhelming need to join with Kensei. "Please! Please!"

His Captain's mouth wordlessly traveled, open and warm, back up to the black haired man's chest, while his hands touched Shuuhei, probed, explored and tasted Shuuhei's skin, making the younger man arch his back.

Then Kensei's lips found Shuuhei's and they both moaned softly, feeling their bodies rub against each other.

Shuuhei arched up again, wanting, no needing the man on top of him to fuck him. He clutched to Kensei's shoulders, his voice shattering, his body eager and taut, trying to get Kensei to fuck him.

"Kensei!"

"Easy Kid….we have all night…"

Shuuhei whined softly and rocked his hips against Kensei's. "I don't want to wait all night!"

"…..You asked for it…"

Kensei's cock intruded powerfully in one smooth, hard thrust into Shuuhei's ass, making him cry out eagerly. Shuuhei's nails bit into the other's back and his hands went trembling to the base of his Captain's spine to dig in, pulling him, holding him close. His hips arched and arched, making noises that almost made Kensei cum right then and there. But he sure wasn't going to let that happen.

Growling, Kensei thrust into Shuuhei's ass in a feverish, passionate way, that made Shuuhei's head toss back in forth in pleasure. He whispered heated words to the younger man as his thrusts became faster and harder. He whispered things he had never said to another man or woman, intimate things, secret things that Shuuhei had never heard before.

Crying out, eyes widen open Shuuhei screamed and climaxed hard onto the bed, his body shaking afterwards. Thrusting one last time, Kensei filled Shuuhei to the rim with hot cum, making the man beneath him moan softly.

"Shuuhei…"

"H-Hai?" Shuuhei panted softly and groaned when Kensei pulled out of him.

"I love you."

Shuuhei chuckled softly and smiled, nuzzling his Captain's cheek. "I love you too.."


	5. Chapter 5

**Renji x Shuuhei**

**Rated: T**

**Title: Promised**

"I'm sorry." Renji's voice sounded unsteady in the darkness of the room.

""Don't apologize…it's fine…" Shuuhei whispered , his lips brushing against Renji's cheek, throat, his shoulder. His eyes rubbed there and there was a tear on one of them. "I forgive you…" He whispered brokenly.

Renji felt like the tear had stabbed him in the heart and such a surge of tenderness welled up in him that it became almost terrifying.

The red haired man kissed Shuuhei gently with lips that cherished, possessed. It had been like dyeing when he had almost hurt Shuuhei. Pulling his head away from the kiss, Renj stared into the other's glazed eyes and touched Shuuhei's wet cheek.

"Do you really mean it? You really forgive me?"

Shuuhei smiled and returned Renji's loving kiss. "Yeah…baka."

Renji smiled and rested his forehead against Shuuhei's wrapping his arms around his waist.

He would never let Shuuhei go again.

And that, he promised to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kensei x Shuuhei**

**Rated: M (Just to be safe)**

**Title: You're mine**

"You don't need another lover...You're mine and don't forget that brat."

Growling softly the Alpha vampire pulled the younger, slightly weaker vampire into his lap and started to lick Shuuhei's neck before sinking his fangs in, knowing how much the black-haired vampire enjoyed being bitten when they were snuggled this close to each other.

Distracting Shuuhei from the pain, he rocked his hips against Shuuhei's, making the other vampire moan loudly and wrapped his arms around Kensei's neck, feeling his energy being sucked out of him.

Lazily lapping up the blood, Kensei increased his pace a bit, but still treated his lover slightly roughly, making it clear who was in charge. He didn't often treat the Shuuhei like this, but when he saw Shuuhei forced into someone else's arms, he couldn't think. He just acted, almost killing the other male before Shuuhei begged him to stop, the unconscious vampire laying on the ground.

Shuuhei's face turned a deep shade of red as he whimpered and squirmed, Kensei's fingers thrusting lightly in his ass.

"Nnghn~"

Kensei smirked, thrusting his fingers harder into his lover's ass. "How long has it been since we last fucked, hm...?" The older vampire chuckled softly, hearing Shuuhei whimper pleadingly when his sweet spot was hit teasingly. "It's been too long since we last did this..."

Shuuhei merely tried to buck his hips in response, but Kensei easily held him still in his lap, licking clean the bite wound on Shuuhei's neck.

"You didn't answer my question, but I think I'll let you off easy this time kid..."

Lapping up the blood, Kensei thrust roughly into Shuuhei, making the younger vampire cry out.

"Calm down...I'm not even in all the way..." Kensei smirked and thrust in deep, hitting Shuuhei's sweet spot dead on, not giving Shuuhei anytime to adjust to his size.

"K-Kensei! N-Not so fast!"

Kensei merely chuckled. "Don't worry we'll be here all night. We will have time to go slow later."

Shuuhei groaned softly and rested his head on Kensei's shoulder. It was going to be a LONG night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hint of Shuuhei x Tousen, manly Kensei x Shuuhei**

**Rated:T**

**Title: Old habits die hard. **__

_"Captain! Not now-"_

_"Shh..."_

_Shuuhei groaned softly and tried to push his Captain away, but Tousen merely pressed his lips against the younger man's soft ones. _

_"Trust me..." Tousen smiled, pulling away from the light kiss and traced Shuuhei's cheekbone, trying to memorize every curve. _

_"Hai..." Shuuhei nodded and reached up and shyly kissed each unseeing eye of his Captain's. _

He asked me to trust him. Did he ask me because he knew that he would later betray me and our division? Probably.

I did trust him. Everything he did and said. I had always wanted to serve underneath the Captain before Tousen, but it could never happen. He was dead. Supposedly.

So I did everything to be loyal to the man that had help me handle my fear of my own blade.

But he was gone. I couldn't open his eyes at the end of the day.

"Oi, brat!"

I jerked my head up and stared at my new Captain. "Y-Yes Sir?"

"Get your head out of the clouds and help me with the paperwork." Kensei barked out, putted a stack of paper of the black-hair's desk.

"H-Hai!" I went right to work, but was stopped when the older man reached down and grabbed my chin, kissing me roughly.

Kensei.

My mentor.

It was so strange working underneath a man that was so different from Tousen. Their affections, way of signing papers, moods, etc where all so different. But I didn't mind. Maybe it was a good thing that my new Captain didn't hold anything back. Including in bed.

Tousen never told me how he really felt for me. Even though we had touched like lovers, there was only respect between the two of us.

Between Kensei and I though, there was something more like love.

Moaning softly I pulled the my mentor closer, almost whimpering when he pulled away.

"Get that paperwork finished and then we can get the hell out of here."

I smiled and nodded. "Yes Sir."

_"Shuuhei...I'll finish the paperwork..."_

_"Yes Sir."_

_"Shuuhei...please call me by my name. Not Sir."_

_"T-Tousen."_

_"Better. Now come on...lets go.."_

_I smiled and walked behind the man I had grown to respect almost as much as my mentor._

_"Yes Sir."_

Old habits die hard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kensei x Shuuhei**

**Rated: M**

**Title: To claim and be claimed. **

They really were going to do this.

Kensei walked naked into the bathroom and could tell by the way Shuuhei avoided the stream of water, that it was cold. Too cold.

Sighing he opened the clear shower door. He'd warm Shuuhei up in a hurry. Glaning up the younger man frowned slightly, not too pleased that they'd have to take a shower together, even though they were lovers. Shuuhei preferred HOT showers and Kensei on the other hand preferred colder showers.

"Live with it." Kensei growled, stepping through the chill curtain of water to get to Shuuhei.

"Live with what?" Shuuhei looked up, his cheeks slightly rosy.

Kensei interrupted his lover and just chuckled. "Need a hand?"

Shuuhei's tan skin seemed to almost glow, his black hair clung to his neck. Sighing softly he held out a hand to Kensei and drew him closer. "I'd rather have a bit of warm water…Live with what?"

Kensei reached for his young lover with his other hand, swinging Shuuhei's wet body flush against him.

Smirking he made Shuuhei look him in the eye. "Let's see if I can make you forget about warm water and questions, huh?"

Before the other man could reply Kensei brought his mouth down on his, groaning softly at the taste of soap on Shuuhei's lips. Pulling Shuuhei closer, he bunched up the black hair in one fist and tugged his head back, kissing the skinny arch curve of his throat, the curve between the neck and shoulder.

He wanted to devour Shuuhei.

To absorb him.

Shuuhei's body seem to fit his like the missing piece of a puzzle. Only Shuuhei could make him think like a poet.

Only Shuuhei.

Fuck…..he loved that kid a lot.

He groaned softly and bucked his hips against Shuuhei's making him cry out in pleasure.

He wanted to imprint himself on Shuuhei. To claim and be claimed. Hell, to stamp his ownership.

Shit. When had be become so medieval!?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hisagi x Akon**

Rated: T

Title: Embrace

Hisagi recognized Akon instantly. The slightly older man stood on the opposite side of the office, near the door. Blending with the shadows, Akon was more an obscure presence than a distinct form, but the raven-haired man knew it was Akon.

Every nerve within Shuuhei's body screamed for him to be in Akon's arms, urged him to cross that dull room and slip into the Third seat's embrace. It was an unreasonable feeling and one Hisagi didn't relish having, but it was also undeniable.

Akon stared at the back other man, Hisagi's eyes straining to pierce the shadows that obscured the distinction of Akon's features from his sight.

Akon slowly moved toward the Lieutenant, taking Kazeshini out of his hands and set the blade aside.

"I couldn't sleep or smoke for thinking about you…" Akon said, the deep, whispery drawl of his voice seeming to caress Hisagi's senses. "You've possessed me Hisagi-kun."

Hisagi glanced up into the other man's eyes and time suddenly stood too still. Reason vanished.

An exotic, intangible sense of passion filled the room, drawing them closer, flooding their senses and without thought to what he was doing, Akon's arms crushed Hisagi's warm body to his. He needed to feel Hisagi against him, his warmth pressed into his cold heart. It was just too much.

Hisagi watched, enthralled, afraid, and helpless as Akon's head lowered towards his. He felt the Third seat's arms tighten around his body.

"Akon…."

"Hisagi-kun…"

Akon's lips descended upon Hisagi's with a savage virility that clearly told Hisagi what Akon meant to tell him, but couldn't just yet.

_"Your mine and nothing's _gonna_ change that."_

**Author's note: I've always been a HUGE fan of Hisagi x Akon, so I just had to write this short one shot. I'm not too happy with it, I don't like the ending nor do I think my muse did a good job. But oh well. I'll try writing another Akon x Hisagi sometime.**

**Thanks for the reviews! It makes me SO happy to see people reviewing my fanfictions! ^^ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Kazeshini x Shuuhei**

**Rated: T**

**Title: Ruin me**

Break me.

Leave me.

Ruin me.

Take in a breath slowly and let it out. And again until you've counted at least 69 times. And even then don't stop until you can't think or feel, until your eyes seem sealed shut and your limbs feel like jelly. Then let it go, run to that place deep inside you that would make anyone who saw it cringe.

"Kazeshini..."  
**  
"Baka..."**

Shit...don't forget to take in a deep, breath.. don't let him talk about reaping and killing innocent lives...don't let him affect you...

**"Ya can run, but ya can't hide forever!"**

That might be true, but I'll just block every attack once you find me, not mind each caress that touches my quivering body and forget every hurtful word that forms in your devilish mind, slipping out of your throat like quick sliver.

I won't even stop your rough hands from wrapping cursed chains after chains around my wind pipe. I'll take whatever you are willing to give me and I won't even utter a pained sound in protest.

So go ahead.

Hurt me.

Haunt me.

Reap me.

Just please...accept me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Grimmjow x Hisagi**

**Rating: T**

**Title: The Offer**

"Do you really think that a hollow would offer his sword to a cold-blooded, raven-haired male with a 69 on his cheek?"

Hisagi's heart froze as he stared at Grimmjow, his gaze being meet with electrifying eyes. He never really could understood why he felt a draw towards the other male, but he couldn't deny it.

He like Grimmjow. More then he should.

Sensing the lieutenant's fear, Grimmjow pressed on. "Trust me Hisagi, I'm acting alone." A low laugh stirred the air by Hisagi's cheek as the hollow tightened his grip on the lieutenant's bare arm. "Indeed, you would be greatly surprised to know how strong I am…how easily I could overpower you…So if I were you, I would not risk opposing me." He murmured in a huskily, sexual tone that could make any straight male, suddenly gay.

"Y-You leave me no choice.." Hisagi whispered, barely masking the fear in his voice.

"…I can always kill you instead."

Shuuhei didn't reply, just kept staring down at the dry sand at his feet. A Sudden swirl of wind brushed some sand against his cheek and he couldn't help squeezing his eyes shut. It was so unfair. Why did he have to sacrifice his body to this..this monster?! This demon…who happened to have amazing hot looks, but that was besides the point.

"Oi….you better not be ignoring me.." The blue-haired hollow remarked with a soft growl that sent small shivers down Hisagi's back.

If Shuuhei had enough strength, he would have throttled Grimmjow on the spot. But he couldn't. He wouldn't.

"Hey! Look at me!" Grimmjow yelled and spun the slightly shorter male around. Hisagi glancing up slowly, eyes still closed as he blotted a teardrop from his eyelashes.

"Do you understand!? You can run and hide, but I'll always find you, because I also get what I want!"

"Yes Sir…"

"It's King dammit!"

"H-Hai.."


	12. Chapter 12

**Kensei x Hisagi**

**Rating: T**

**Title: Could Never Work Out**

**Kensei's pov**

Shuuhei stared at me, frustration written all over his face.

"I said I'm from the city, you're from the country. A relationship between the two of us could never work ou-!"

I grabbed his wrist tightly, tugging him down onto my lap.

"You sure you don't want a relationship with me?"

My mouth was an inch from his ear and I could tell he was trying to repress a groan.

"That's not the problem! You know I'd love to date you, but-"

"Great then we're together then."

"K-Kensei! Don't decide such things on your own!"

"Fine then. Say you want to be with me.." My eyes held his captive while I shifted him into a more comfortable position.

Shuuhei's chin quivered as he moved closer.

"I-I want to be with.. you.."

"Hmm.. Good boy.."

I grinned and quickly kissed the young lawyer on the lips. The kiss wasn't as long or as frenzied as the others that we had shared, but the ease with which we came together, the way we seemed to connect.. I was a lucky man.

I love you Shuuhei Hisagi." I said against his lips. And I looked forward to showing the kid just how much I loved him for the rest of our lives..


	13. Chapter 13

**Shirosaki x Hisagi**

**Rated: T (Just some light kissing)**

**Title: Tattoos**

"So...whats with the tattoo?"

"It's to remind me to be strong...and of a mentor..." Hisagi murmured softly, avoiding the golden eyes that there staring at him silently. He never did like the substitute soul reaper's hollow and they rarely talked, but when they did, the strangest things happened. Sometimes it would be a pale hand brushing against the scars on his face, or a question about Kazeshini or himself. Last time it had been...a-a kiss...

"...have ya yet realized it probably wasn't a good idea to get a 69 stamped to yer face?"

"Tattooed. Not stamped."

"Smart ass."

Hisagi nearly rolled his eyes and turned around from where he sat on the rooftop and just stared at the hollow.

"What?!"

"Why do you always mess with me?"

"It's fun messing with ya.." Shirosaki sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, glancing away from the lieutenant's strong, unwavering gave.

"You're...strange.."

"Yer the last person to call anyone strange.." The hollow murmured softly and shifted closer to Hisagi.

"No. Don't even try." Shuuhei growled and watched the hollow's every move as he finally snuggled close to him, slowly wrapped his arms around the black-haired male's skinny waist.

"Ya ran away last time before it could get any better..."

"It's wrong and besides I wouldn't want to kiss a hollow! Ever again!"

"Is that so?" Shirosaki asked, smirking a little as he grabbed the lieutenant's chin and pulled him close, kissing him passionately with expertise. Gasping softly Hisagi quickly tried to push the hollow away before slowly gave in to the pleasure he had been denying himself, his arms loosening and wrapping around the pale neck, deepening the kiss as blue and light pink tongues met.

Yet all to soon it ended.

"To tell ya the truth...I think that tattoo is pretty hot..."

"Is that so?" Hisagi asked breathlessly and leaned into the hollow's chest.

"Mmmhmm...and a pretty stupid idea."

"H-Hey!"

"Yeah, yeah...love ya too."

"I didn't say I lov-"

"Oh shut up and just kiss me!"

"Don't wanna!" Shuhei retorted before he was silenced again by a pair of cool lips pressed roughly against his soft ones. Even though he denied it, he did enjoy being in the hollow's arms.

No matter how rude and crude the hollow was.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ship: Kenpachi x Hisagi (One small mention of Kensei and Hisagi is a little OOC) **

**Rating:M**

**Tile: Give in**

"Hhhn..."

Hisagi's head drops back as his shoulders tense up, whimpering softly as the Captain above him roughly invaded him. They both groaned in unison as Shuuhei clenched tightly over the cock currently buried inside him, sucking the older male in deeper, causing Kenpachi to suppress the urge to moan before snarling.

He was in control, not the lieutenant.

**(Kenpachi's view)**

"Slow down," Hisagi hisses, bite-swollen slips curled in pleasure as he clearly tried to stop his body from trembling so much.

I just grinned devishly in response and tangled my fingers into his soft, thick hair, before yanking him back, sending strands of hair flying. I drag my tongue over his glistening neck, gripping his hips even tighter as he whimpered again, the sound being music to my ears. "You love my cock, don't you? You're taking it all for me so well..."

"Nnn," he manages to let slip from his sore lips and his eyes shut tightly as I start to thrust (Because come on. I'm not the kind of person that's gonna just sit there and be all sweet about this.) and his hand trails down to his hard, cock.

In one swift movement I take that hand roughly and press it firmly against the small of his arched back. I shove him down, pressing his cheek down on the cool floor of my office and take his other hand, placing it against his right. "Nah. You will come without touching yourself."

Opening his eyes he nods slowly with a small huff, and as I roll my hips another moan scrapes from his tight throat. His eyelids flutter closed as I slam against his ass, and each time the head of my cock hits his prostate his body moves slightly away from me, causing my fingers to dig into his hip's skin.

Heh. Finally.

His plush lips start falling slack, his brow knitting slightly in blissful ecstasy as I fuck him without mercy, not giving a fuck if I end up damaging his ass.

I thrust even harder, like an animal and each time his rough pleading matches the rhythm. His voice pitches higher until suddenly he begins to cry out, and arches upward. It seemed to take all of the brat's straining willpower not to stroke himself through his release, but he seemed to manage while he comes in hot spurts onto the floor.

"C-CAPTAIN! God...yes, _fuck_," He hisses the curse softly, and his body stills suddenly when I empty into his abused, pulsing passage with a loud roar.

I give a satisfied grunt, push him off of me, and he collapses into own his mess. I roll him onto his back and watch his sticky seed smear over his chest, causing me to snicker.

He really was a fine fuck like his Captain said.

His cock still twitches as he heaves breathlessly, his hand trembling slightly as he tries to clean himself off a bit. I trail my fingers through the white sticky mess, and raise them to his mouth.

"Suck it all off,"

Hesitating for a few seconds, he slowly parts his lips, and one at a time licks his still warm cum off my fingers. One hand dares to caress my arm, and it's somewhat steady. The rest of him shakes from the pleasure or the pain, not like I gave a damn though. He clearly liked it, because he wouldn't have done all that moaning if he hadn't. Right?

Once he's finished, his head rolls back and with hungry eyes I watched his adam's apple bob unsteadily.

Letting out a soft sigh, I stand, dress, and look for his clothes. They're draped all over the desk, so I just toss them down to him. Then I step over to the door, and glance over my shoulder.

"Another time, kid."

He nods in anticipation, and clutches his shirt against his chest but doesn't got up, to shaken to even stand up.

Still glancing over my shoulder, I watched him for a few seconds before growling, picking him up after I draped him in his clothes and flashed stepped him over to the nearest shower.

As much as I like seeing the kid looking…so…claimed, I didn't need him shaking all over my fucking office floor.

**Author's note: Lets make this clear. THIS WAS NOT MY IDEA TO WRITE IT. It was my best friend's idea and for some interesting reason, he realllllly ships this. So we both wrote, while he came up with the ideas. So this work is not fully mine! XD and suck at writing seme's views.**

**Also, does anyone have any idea's of what should be the next Hisagi x someone ship should be? Come on guys…I need some help. I'm running out of idea's for this fanfic. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ship: Hisagi x Renji**

**Rating: M **

**Title: Blue Balls**

Hisagi groaned in what should have been pleasure, but was purely frustration. Renji had been, for lack of eloquence, fucking him into the mattress for some time.

Let me take that back. For a few hours.

The problem was, he needed release, now and it just wasn't happening.

"Dammit, Shu," Renji panted above him. "The hell's up with you tonight?" He paused in his thrusts and wiped the sweat from his brow that was making his red hair stick to his forehead. He was close, so damn close but he hated coming before Hisagi.

Probably because of his pride.

Hisagi simply shook his head, face flushed bright red. "This won't work Renji. I'm just not in the mood."

"The mood? What, you got a case of blue balls? Relax, Shu." He leaned down to press his lips against the 9th lieutenant's shoulder, and quickly found his rhythm again. Hisagi then suddenly shifted underneath him and propped himself up onto his elbows.

"Fuku-Taichou- " He began.

The red head looked suddenly horrified. "_Renji_. My God, I'm balls-deep in your ass - I think first name basis is appropriate."

Hisagi tried again. "Renji. Primarily, my first name is not Shu, as you know. And…my balls aren't blue."

Renji blinked. "You know I still can't break that bad habit, I'm workin' on it! And what, blue balls?"

"Yeah…you're referring to the hue of one's - "

"Goddammit," Renji muttered breathlessly. He could feel his orgasm dying in his gut by the second, and slowly eased himself out of Hisagi. "Yes, that's what I'm referring to. It's just an expression, Sh...Shu-Shuuhei," He huffed, running a hand through his hair.

"Ah. However, in the case of mine," The black-haired male continued smoothly, "the hue would be different."

"What?" Renji squinted down at him incredulously. Were they really having this conversation right now? He watched Hisagi roll onto his back, eyes set on him.

"My blood is red; therefore, I do not have a case of '_blue_ balls'."

Renji sat back on his haunches in awe. He folded his arms, and his eyes trailed to Hisagi's still stiff cock. Admittedly, they'd spent their few close encounters in a dark room.

He was tired of not being able to see his lover in the dark when they were intimate. And now that he could see him, he noticed the darker hue of red tinting his junk.

He supposed he'd never thought of it, but it made sense, but Renji couldn't help the fit of giggles he felt rising. "Blue balls, balls, what's it matter? I'm a lieutenant, not a manager of one of those bowling alleys!"

Hisagi raised his brow. "Bowling?"

At that, Renji lost it. He tossed his head back in laughter, leaving Hisagi to question his sanity for a few minutes. He was still laughing when he lay down at Hisagi's side, and pulled him close. They began to share soft kisses and touches, in hopes of rekindling the lost mood. "Shu," Renji murmured softly, "It's just something the living go to."

Hisagi frowned against his lips before just sighing softly. "It's Shuuhei. Not Shu."

"S-Sorry!"

**Author's note: I don't know why I wrote this…it's pretty messed up but hey, I do like Hisagi x Renji. I could just imagine Renji and Hisagi fighting over whose on top! XD ****J**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ship: Akon x Hisagi**

**Rating: M **

**Title: Probability**

Akon sat wide-legged on the corner of the bed, an un-lit cigarette between his lips skeptical even as his lover sank onto his cock. "You sure this'll be comfortable?"

Hisagi chuckled softly and looked over his shoulder, hazy eyes dancing in amusement. "You hardly have to do a thing."

"I was referring to you. Will you be comfortable?"

"I'll be fine, Akon," The raven-haired male sighed as he bottom out. "Just relax and don't forget you were the one that wanted to try what you called an 'experiment'. Put your hands on my hips."

Akon obeyed, digging his fingers against the scared skin, his tongue wrapping around the cigarette that sat in his mouth, a small indicator that he wasn't in his comfort zone. Hisagi hooked his ankles back around Akon's waist, then began to lower his torso forward. He rested his palms against the bed, straightened his arms, and rolled back onto Akon's thick cock. "See," his breath hitched in pleasure, "told you it would work. Let me take the lead."

Akon didn't have much leverage to thrust, but he widened his stance just a bit. Hisagi sank back onto him again, causing Akon's toes to curl. He fought the temptation to roll his head back, but he wanted to watch Hisagi for all of this.

…he had no idea this would feel so good.

The lieutenant's back was arched, muscles rolling under his tan skin. His arms were tense with the task of holding himself upright, but he only seemed to be in utter bliss. His head dropped forward and he directed his moans down as he thrust back again.

After a few minutes, Hisagi's hole loosened from being stretched so full, and Akon slowly started to smirk. He started to move, sinking his shaft deeper and slammed it right against Hisagi's prostate.

"Ah! Fuuuuck, Akon..."

Akon greedily pulled Shuuhei close each time, fingers gripping more tightly and sure to make bruises. Hisagi clenched tightly around him and it went straight up his spine, causing a moan to scrape from his throat. He knew he wouldn't last long from that, and voiced his warning.

"Close, Shu, going to give in soon- "

"M-Me too," Hisagi panted in reply, his cock rubbed between his belly and the soft sheets and each movement sent him closer to the edge as his fingers dug into the carpet. He barely registered how hard Akon was hitting his spot before he was coming onto the sheets, crying out the third seat's name. In his ecstasy he felt Akon pull him close before spilling into him, his cry matching his own.

They were able to give a couple more thrusts before they both tired out. Hisagi was able to haul himself up with Akon's help, and they sat flush against each other, sweating and sated. Taking his cigarette from his lips, Akon couldn't help but press soft kisses against Shuuhei's shoulder, even though he wasn't a loving kind of guy and wrapped his arms securely around the other male's middle. Hisagi's hands clasped over his.

"It worked."

Akon chuckled and grabbed his lighter, flicking it on and lighted the cigarette back between his lips. "Never doubted it would fail for a second since I realized there was only a 5% chance that-."

Hisagi just rolled his eyes and gently eased off of Akon's softening cock, causing thee other male to silence himself. He turned to face Akon and pushed him back onto the bed. "Fine then smart ass. Next time I get to chose the position, and I'll be the skeptic."

Akon raised a brow, then nodded and chuckled. "Shall I tell you the probability of that working out?"

"No!"

**Author's note: If I had to choose between Akon x Hisagi and Renji x Hisagi, I would have to pick Akon and Hisagi as my fav. I think they would make a great couple, though I still love Kensei x Hisagi at the end of the day.**

**Oh well. Please review, fav etc!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ship: Ichigo x Hisagi**

**Rating:M**

**Title: Just Returning the Favor**

"Ichigo, I'm gonna come, please," Hisagi moans in Ichigo's bedroom, spread out on top of the white bedsheets.

Between his shaking knees, Ichigo smirks gleefully around the lieutenant's cock. He pulls off with a wet slurp and licks his lips, and the black-haired male looks up with a pout.

He needs to come, Ichigo can feel it, but he wants to torture Hisagi a little bit. They're away at a conference, a celebratory gathering after the fight with Aizen. The party is still going on, but Ichigo hadn't wanted to wait for it to be over before tasting Hisagi again. They're tucked safely into a empty office, where they won't be disturbed.

Hisagi pushes a hand through his hair. "One week outta the clinic and you're all ready to go again," he laughs.

Ichigo presses a kiss to Hisagi's belly. "Just returning the favor, Hisagi."

Hisagi nods, and as Ichigo's hot mouth sinks back onto him, he cards his fingers through Ichigo's soft, bright orange hair. They had a weird relationship, but even after the war they had stayed together. Forever faithful to each other.

Their relationship did have a lot of benefits.

While Ichigo had been recovering at his father's clinc, Hisagi had played a dirty game with his lover; As they sat chatting, Hisagi's hand had trailed under the sheets, and under Ichigo's hospital gown. Hisagi had stroked him slowly, tortuously to orgasm, so the substitute soul reaper's elevated heart beat wouldn't be totally detected by Isshin. Or anyone else.

Clearly what Ichigo was doing now was all revenge for that night.

After a minute Hisagi feels it building again, tightening in his spine and balls, and he moans freely. "Yes, yes, please..." He thinks he's finally going to come, but Ichigo has pulled off of him once more. He blows a cool breath over Hisagi's spit-slicked shaft, and Hisagi shivers. "Fuck, c'mon, you feel so good, Ichigo."

"Not yet, Hisagi. It's been so long, I want it to be unbelievable when you come," Ichigo gives kitten licks over the tip, and has to hold Hisagi's hips in place when he goes down on him again. He can feel Hisagi pushing against him, needing to fuck his mouth, but Ichigo pulls off just in time. He lets Hisagi heave and pant for a moment, and waits for those eyes to meet his. He smirks again at the pleading look in those amazing orbs.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" Hisagi tries to growl, but it comes out as a mewl.

"I am. I love seeing you so submissive under me, it's the only time I can get you to obey, Hisagi. You're being so good, so patient for me. I love sucking you off, your thick cock needing my mouth..." He takes both sets of fingers and trails them lightly along Hisagi's shaft, not to light enough to tickle, not hard enough to hurt. It's more like a massage, and Hisagi's mouth falls slack. Then he takes the base of Hisagi's cock in one hand, and strokes it over and over.

Hisagi fucks against the hand holding him, writhing from the one pleasuring him. "GOD, dammit, Ichigo, I need to...I wanna come..."

"Don't you want my mouth on you when you come?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Then don't come until you feel that. I'm not done watching your beautiful cock dance in my fingers, Hisagi." It's leaking freely now, hot and slick from the previous treatment given. Ichigo finally leans in and flicks his tongue over the slit, then snakes it around until his lips surround it fully. He doesn't have to suck Hisagi off long before he finally hears Hisagi's choking warning. Ichigo pulls him deeper into his mouth, and suddenly Hisagi is crying out through the first waves.

Ichigo sucks and swallows almost like a virgin, letting it fill his mouth before taking it all some licking from his mouth.

Hisagi finally falls limp against the bed, his cock heavy in Ichigo's mouth. The younger man pulls off without wasting a drop, and manages to pull himself back onto his feet. He hovers close to Hisagi, hands roaming over his bare skin and kissing him sweetly. Hisagi yanks him close, able to taste himself upon those soft lips.

Finally they pull apart, and Ichigo hoists Hisagi's clothes back up to make him decent. Ichigo looks on tenderly at Hisagi and cups his cheek. "Congrats, lieutenant. I'm very proud of you, you know that you finally got a blowjob from me."

Hisagi nuzzles against his palm, shrugging even as he smiles. "What can I say? Though it could have been a bit better."

Ichigo shakes his head with a small sigh. "unbelievable."

Hisagi chuckles and pecks his lips. "Round two?"

"Hell yes. You're on."

**Author's note: I so should write some more Ichigo x Hisagi since I ship them so much…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ship: Ukitake x Hisagi**

**Rating:M**

**Title: Missing you**

Ukitake was sitting in his quarters, lying in bed and unable to sleep. He'd been hoping Hisagi would have returned today, but the lieutenant was spending one more day in living world, busying with his mission.

The Captain rolled onto his side, snuggling deep under his covers and irritation settling under his skin. He missed Hisagi so much, missed holding him in his arms and the warm press of their bodies together. He wasn't in the mood to pleasure himself - he'd been patiently waiting for his lover to return, remaining untouched for days now. His eyes drooped shut, and he was nearly nodding off when a small package slipped underneath his door.

Standing and stretching, Ukitake stood and grabbed the packet. He dropped heavily onto his bed, wondering why it was there, when he saw the name on it. His breath caught in his throat when he opened it - an ipad on live feed from the lieutenant's temporary quarters. Hisagi sat on his bed, washed in the low glow of the lamp. He was completely naked, and one hand trailed over his stomach. "Ukitake..."

"Hisagi! Ah….what a sight you are..." Ukitake's head swam briefly as his blood flow shot south to fill his cock.

"You...cannot sleep, either, I see."

Hisagi shook his head, and eyed his own erection. "I miss you. I've tried to be so good, Ukitake, not touching myself, thinking I'd be back today..."

Ukitake licked his lips. He leaned the ipad onto a desk, so the younger male could see him better. Plus, he had a feeling he might need his hands free.

"Hisagi, I have missed you, too. Very much."

Hisagi ran a hand down his thigh, trailing dangerously close to his groin, and he groaned deeply. "Ukitake, please. Can't I touch myself a little? I'm so hard thinking about you..."

"Oh, Hisagi...Hisagi, touch yourself. Please…" He shifted on his futon, length straining against his pants. Hisagi moaned softly as if Ukitake was the one touching him, when his fingers finally curled around his straining cock. He stroked carefully, determined not to come just yet.

Ukitake was certain he was going mad just by watching. When Hisagi's hips began to cant forward, Ukitake gripped of the futon, wishing it was Hisagi's hips. "Hisagi...stroke faster. Come for me, Hisagi." He palmed himself now, unable to keep his hands off himself.

"Ukitake," Hisagi gasped. "Please, don't want to be alone. Want you to come with me?" He pleaded. He gripped the sheets with one hand and fucked into his other. He groaned in relief when he saw Ukitake stand, and arrange the camera view so he could see Ukitake pleasing himself. They could only communicate to each other through moans and whimpers, and suddenly Hisagi gasped. "U-Ukitake, gonna come - "

"Yes, Hisagi, I am close - " Ukitake choked, before he was suddenly spurting over his fingers and onto his sleep shirt. He watched as Hisagi came over himself, and at the sight he came again in hot ropes. Hisagi cried out and his back arched, and soon he was heaving as he stroked himself through the end of it. "Hisagi..."

"Oh, Ukitake. Dammit, I miss you," Hisagi sighed.

"I understand, Hisagi," Ukitake nodded shakily. "However, I believe that we have _come_ to a way we can still be with each other, while still away," He murmured with a soft, gentle chuckle.

Hisagi gave a rough laugh. "No kidding." He wiped the sticky mess from his hand, and carded his other fingers through his hair. "I'll be back tomorrow, I don't think I'm getting anywhere with these guys. They're nice, just don't want anything to do with Soul Society."

"I understand." Ukitake murmured, nodding his head slightly. "We should try to sleep now. I think we both need it."

Hisagi smiled tenderly, and gently pressed his hand against part of the screen. "I love you."

Ukitake smiled in return, and also pressed his hand on the screen against Hisagi's. "Love you too, Hisagi. With all my heart."

**Author's note: Please don't ask me why I wrote that. Even I don't know why I did. XD Sorry Ukitake was a bit OOC!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ship: Kensei x Hisagi**

**Rating:T **

**Title: Best Way**

Something was different with their Captain and Lieutenant. No one could quite put their finger on it, but things were definitely off from their norm. It wasn't a bad thing; as a matter of fact, whatever had happened between the two on their three week—three glorious weeks—shore leave had only made their dynamic better. That subtle but unmistakable tension that had existed between them since the start of their five year mission was all but gone.

Captain Kensei was a tactile guy—there was no getting around it—so he often touched Lieutenant Hisagi in some way. Though he allowed it everyone could tell that he didn't really like it; there was a tension that immediately followed the touch. But now Kensei's hand would _linger_, and Hisagi never tensed up, never remarked, and in fact looked like he _enjoyed_ it. They had more meals in the mess together, and even in the privacy of their rooms where they often discussed work.

Most everyone figured it was because they had finally just had sex and resolved that sexual tension that hung around them in a heavy cloud. There was even a bet going around, on whether that was true or not; there was even one on whether it was causal relationship or if they were serious.

(There was not much to do in Squad 9 except train and sign papers, as anyone could tell you. Bets were placed about almost everything, all the time. It was how they passed the days away.)

Plus, whatever this was had really changed them _both_ for the better. It was small things, true, but it was still in the beginning ages of—well, whatever it was. Who knew how much more it would shape them?

Yeah, that leave in the human world had changed them, but in the best damn way possible.

_Best._

_Damn._

_Way._

**Author's note: Let's just say, I will never get tried of this ship. **


	20. Chapter 20

**_Ship: Kensei x Hisagi_**

**_Rating: (Not sure….but just to be safe.) M_**

**_Title: I love you._**

_I love you._

_I_ _love you. _

_I love you. _

Kensei really wished there was some sort of universally agreed arrangement that meant when you admitted something embarrassing while dying the 4th division wouldn't save your life. Therefore forcing you to deal with the fact your lieutenant now knows you're in love with him.

Not that Kensei was dealing with it, of course, he had now mastered the skill of feigning unconsciousness whenever a black-haired male happened to be near him. Sadly, Nanao was not so easily deterred by fake snoring and closed eyes.

"Get up," Nanao shook his shoulder, never being the kind of person to treat a Captain kindly." I know you're faking it, your other lieutenant told me you don't snore."

And, of course, she was also a good friend of both his lieutenants. Kensei wondered briefly how his sleeping habits came up in a conversation.

"Why are you avoiding Hisagi-san?" she demanded once his eyes had opened, no point of feigning unconsciousness if the person knew you were faking it.

"I'm not avoiding Shuuhei," Kensei half-lied, he wasn't technically, he couldn't actually avoid him while being forced to stay in bed. That, of course, didn't stop him from avoiding the inevitable conversation that would occur if Hisagi knew he was awake and listening.

Nanao looked unimpressed, "Uh huh Captain, and I suppose him mentioning that you're conveniently asleep every time he visits is a lie then?"

Kensei winced, "What did he tell you?"

"He didn't have to tell me anything,"She shook her head, sitting on the side of his bed, "I, uh, heard what you said to him."

Kensei stared at her, face feeling like it was burning, "How?!"

"You had already been brought to Squad 4 when you said it, we all heard your confession."

"Oh, God." How had he not noticed that, no wonder _Isane _Kotetsu had been so nice with the good painkillers.

"Don't worry, it was just me, Renji-san, Akon-san, and Kira-san."

"Funnily enough, that isn't comforting, Lieutenant."

Nanao pressed her lips together, looking conflicted for a moment. Kensei suddenly found his hand getting squeezed by her much smaller grip, she glanced around then leaned closer, almost conspiratorially.

God…she reminded him of much of Lisa.

"Just talk to Hisagi, ok?" she insisted, "He really needs to tell you something."

"Fine."

* * *

"Nanao said I should talk to you," Kensei said as Hisagi entered his office, "Apparently you have something to tell me kid? And spit it out."

He was calm, totally chill, there was no one more cool than he was right now. He was the Captain of squad nine, he was not going to get nervous talking to his lieutenant. And if he happened to be sweating, it was only because Isane piled him with too many blankets.

"I do, sir," Hisagi confirmed.

_Oh shit, _that couldn't be good. Shuuhei rarely called him that in that tone of voice.

Kensei was suddenly grateful for the lack of heart monitor. The damn stuttering traitor would betray him.

Hisagi sat in the visitor's seat in his Captain's office, hands placed on his knees, back ramrod straight. He was looking at Kensei with an odd, almost contemplative, look on his face. Kensei had seen that look before, when he visited Hisagi before he was made a Captain again. It was a focused look, like there was nothing that could drag him away from it.

"However, I have a something to ask you first," Hisagi said.

"I've told you before, you don't need to ask permission to ask me a question," Kensei sighed. "Just. Spit. It. Out."

"Did you mean what you told me before you lost consciousness after our most recent mission?"

Kensei exhaled, trust Hisagi to get right to the point.

"Hell yes.."

"And did you mean you love me in a romantic or brother in arms manner? I-If you don't mind me asking Captain…"

Kensei opened his mouth, feeling a bit hopeless. It wasn't an easy question to answer. Hisagi was one of the few he considered to be like family to him, or what he assumed a family would be like. He didn't have much experience in that department either. And it was obvious that Hisagi was one of his closest allies. And that Kensei desired him romantically. Kensei wondered if he could answer 'all of the above'.

"When I was speaking, I meant romantically," Kensei said carefully, "but I do care about you in friendship, brother in arms manner."

Hisagi nodded, standing as he stepped closer to Kensei's side.

"I-I share the same feelings."

"Oh."

"C-Captain I believe there s-."

He couldn't believe it.

Hisagi, who loved him in a romantic manner. Shuuhei, who was now leaning down and gently pressing his lips to Kensei's, fingers reaching out to brush against the back of Kensei's hands.

Kensei reached up with his free hand, curling it around Hisagi's neck as their heads tilted, searching for a better angle. Kensei had heard about the whole 'sparks and fireworks' when you kissed thing, but he figured it was romance novel and Valentine's Day card bullshit spewed to the masses to gain money from daydreaming teens who'd never kissed anyone before. He was very wrong he discovered, as Hisagi's lips moved against his own, his searching fingers brushing against Kensei's, one of the most intimate touches Kensei had ever received in his life.

Hisagi let out a quiet gasp as Kensei shifted his hand so that he was searching Hisagi's hand with his own fingers, running the tips over the bumps and dips of Hisagi's fingers. Nails gently scratching over Hisagi's knuckles. Hisagi pressed him deeper into the chair with a half-strangled sound, like he couldn't restrain it despite a lifetime of learning to control his emotions. It didn't even feel as though they were kissing anymore, it was although they were merely allowing their love and pleasure to bleed out and into the other. Through their lips and fingers, writing their desire out on each other's skin.

And Kensei wanted that, he wanted Hisagi touching him all over. Fingers pressing and digging into flesh, wandering hands discovering the secrets of their partner's body. Never letting go, always touching and being touched.

**Author's note: God…now I have two Hisagi x Kensei oneshots in a row on this fanfic…but I didn't want to post it on my Hisagi x Kensei oneshots fanfiction since I just updated it today…. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Ship: Hisagi x Shirosei (He's Kensei's hollow) If you're going to read this chapter...you probably should read my fanfiction Be One With Your Captain's Hollow first. Or else this might seem a little strange to you. **

**Rating:M **

**Title: My Shirt **

Shirosei allowed himself a moment of rest as Hisagi woke and moved around their shared quarters. Well….his master's…Hisagi's and then his quarters.

It had been a recent change, though Shuuhei clearly enjoyed it. The ex-Captain he shared a soul with….seemed to feel so-so about it.

Seeing their possessions intermingled, waking every morning to the sight of the Soul Reaper (Usually when the Captain was gone on a mission) and falling to sleep with Shuuhei in his embrace every evening beside him was a pleasure most welcome.

Shirosei let his eyes open as Hisagi's tongue brushed against his bottom lip, the room still darkened as it had been when they'd slept, though his golden eyes adjusted quickly. He breathed deeply, hand rising to grip Hisagi's wrist.

"Kid… does yer shirt feel different today?"

"Hm?" Hisagi hummed lazily, shifting his shoulders. "Bit loose… why?"

Even though he knew it was probably not a good idea…wait…no a terrible idea he still surged up, claiming Hisagi's mouth, hot and wet and pulling him astride. Hisagi replied in kind, opening his mouth dutifully, responding to the probing blue tongue.

A laugh spilled from his lips as Shuuhei pulled back, "You're already want sex?"

"Ya," Shirosei didn't answer again and reached up for another kiss, hands steady as they ran up Shuuhei's arms, "yer wearing my shirt."

Hisagi blinked, pulling back and looking down. He laughed, a smile blossoming on his face, "…guess I picked it up by accident… You usually fold your shirt or I throw it farther…" he shifted his shoulders once more, able to feel the hitch in Shirosei's breath. "You… you really like it, don't you?"

Shirosei took a breath in, "It is… most pleasing, yes,"

Hisagi let himself be pulled down for another searing kiss, pulling back with a besotted smile. "Why so?"

"To see ya so comfortable in my clothing… it makes me wanna touch ya," he was falling into more rude, less caring mood, the sight was truly bringing him to distraction. "The pulse quickens at the sight, to see ya bear my clothing," The steady hands fell once again to Hisagi's arms, ghosting up and back down before clutching his hands and drawing the younger male down for another passionate kiss.

Blue suited the kid….

It was Hisagi who surged to kiss him this time, tongue falling into his mouth with abandon. "Meeting Kensei at the office can wait." He murmured, barely pulling far enough to speak.

Shirosei's hands plunged under the shirts on Hisagi's back, pawing the skin there as their mouths dueled. His hands fell lower, fingers sliding beneath the waistband of his lover's trousers, palming the flesh beneath his hands and bringing their groins together even though he knew he should stop.

Hisagi wrenched his mouth away with a hiss, thrusting himself against the responding hardness beneath him.

"Remove these," Shirosei growled, tugging on the trousers uselessly. "Or see them torn away for keeping ya from me,"

Hisagi groaned at the idea of Shirosei tearing his clothes off, so clouded by arousal he could not even wait to remove the clothing properly. It was an exceptional picture, but perhaps one for another day. He rose to his knees, doubling over to kiss the hollow beneath him as he shimmied from the trousers clothing him. Shirosei's hands greedily found the skin of his thighs as they were revealed, palms stroking and fingers catching on the cotton of his briefs.

This time he didn't even give warning, simply fisting the fabric and rending it to tatters before taking hold of his shoulders and pulling him to a deep kiss. Skin to skin they thrust together, Hisagi's hands moving to the hem of the shirts on his torso, lifting.

"No!" Shirosei grabbed his wrist, eyes blazing. "Leave it."

Hisagi managed a breathy laugh, lowering his hands to Shirosei's chest, stroking the pale bare skin. "You _really_ like it…"

Shirosei let out a growl, his fingers sought the bared flesh, stroking down in direction of his entrance. Hisagi gasped, those very fingers probing.

Shuuhei panted softly, thrusting as they prodded entry, easily slicked by residual lube and come from their previous night's joining. "Ah, Shirosei," he thrust forward, desperate for more rare friction, "inside me, need you to fuck me… Shirosei, _Shirosei_…"

Allowing his hands to retreat, Shirosei gripped the skinny hips above him and pulled Hisagi to his knees. "Ride me," he ordered, thrusting shallowly to emphasize his point. He loosened his grip and felt Hisagi lean back far enough to take hold of his erection, lining it up and beginning to sink down. A watery hiss passed through Shirosei's teeth as he let his hands slide up the front of Hisagi's torso, stroking the fabric stretched over his chest.

"Feels so good," Hisagi panted, hips rocking, thighs flexing with the effort to raise and drop himself on the cock spearing him, rocking forward, moaning as the head of Shirosei's cock struck his prostate. "Want you, always you," He gave a sobbing gasp, head thrown back and fingers knotted in Shirosei's chest hair.

Deep inside himself, Shirosei agreed even though he knew Hisagi said the same things to Kensei, hips thrusting up forcefully and earning yet another moan at the touch against Hisagi's prostate. The hollow pulled pulled him forward, taking a firm grip of Hisagi to drag him down, mouth finding his shoulder beneath the fabric of his own shirt. Shirosei's thrusts grew harsher and a snarl was ripped from his throat as his mouth sought bare flesh, biting down just above Shuuhei's collar line, and sucking blood to the surface.

Hisagi let out a choked moan, arching his neck for better access, bringing himself back down on the turgid flesh within, a panting moan as Shirosei released him, leaving them gasping into each other's mouths, their thrusts growing erratic. "Yours, yours…_yours_,"

Shirosei's hand rose to the cock bobbing against his stomach, only to gently touch it, getting a little bit of control over his instincts to ravage Shuuhei.

"Close?"

Hisagi bit his lip, nodding as his shoulders hunched, fingers grappling for purchase on the bare body beneath him. His throat opened, allowing moans to spill freely with each brush against him, every touch and thrust as Shirosei doubled his efforts, mouth seeking available flesh, tugging on the fabric of the shirt that hid it from sight but so inflamed his ardor.

"Shuuhei_,_" A gasp left the hollow' mouth at a particularly deep thrust.

_Mine_…

Muscles spasmed and fingers clutched as Hisagi tensed and bowed backwards, spilling across Shirosei's chest. The clenching of his channel drew Shirosei in deeper, shortening the few thrusts he managed before finding his own release. He caught the younger soul reaper by the biceps as he fell forward, wrenching him into a gasping kiss, deep and probing and not lacking in passion. The fire quickly petered to loving brushes, their noses rubbing with bare touches of lips, tender in their intent.

"I love you so much," Hisagi murmured, unable to keep the smile from his lips as he nuzzled his head in the crook of Shirosei's neck, "So, so much,"

"As I ya," Shirosei carded his fingers through the other man's black hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead. His free hand stroked idly up Hisagi's side, no longer fueled by lust and gentle in their exploration.

Sometimes it was just so hard to tell Hisagi that he loved him…when he heard the kid tell his Captain the same thing.

Hisagi smiled, raising himself for a kiss. "I should shower and go see to Kensei before he blows up the office," Shirosei made a non-commital noise, grip tightening slightly. "I'll see you later, right?"

"Hai," another kiss pressed to his lips before Hisagi carefully removed his shirts and rose from the bed, heading to the bathroom.

"Hopefully you'll have showered by then, too," he called over his shoulder with a smile.

Shirosei let his lips quirk up at the implication, allowing himself to rest back against the pillows beneath him. Life was indeed most fortunate.

And yet at that same time so unfortunate that he had to share Hisagi with his other half.

Such a shame.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ship: Kenpachi x Hisagi**

Rating: Um...maybe M?

**Title: How Much Can You Take?**

* * *

Shuhei figured, having received a few in his lifetime from Kira, Renji etc, that a blow job couldn't be that hard to do for someone else. He wasn't really too far off the mark, but he found he had difficulty taking Kenpachi's full girth to the hilt, and when Kenpachi started bucking his hips upwards into that willing mouth, Hisagi suddenly felt a pinch of fear that he was going to end up gagging.

"Fuck yeah…just a little more.."

While he knew what was coming, it only spurred him to work harder, his head bobbing faster and his tongue swirling-

"All first officers are ordered to appear before the commander. Now."

Hisagi suddenly felt very self-conscious and his face started flushing horribly, the heat alerting him to the awful shade of red he must be. He did not make eye contact with Kenpachi as he pulled away and let the Captain straighten himself.

"Sir…?"

"We'll finish this later." The older man grumbled gruffly before flash stepping off, leaving Hisagi to stare at the spot that Captain had been in with slight awe before bowing slightly.

"U-Understood sir!"


End file.
